1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new device of the machine system commonly named xe2x80x9cDRY CLEANING MACHINExe2x80x9d used to clean clothes, fabrics or metal objects by means of a solvent other than water and therefore subject to the risk of explosion or fire due to the flammability of the solvent.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is an improvement of the invention already described in a previous Italian patent application no. BO 99 A 000333 by the same applicant.
The present invention described herewith, designed for a traditional dry cleaning machine, entails the elimination of the oxygen in the atmosphere within the machine at the beginning of each cleaning cycle by means of the controlled combustion on a catalytic bed. The combustible used is the same solvent used to clean, kept as vapour in a flow of air. The main improvement currently added consists of the crucial addition of one or a number of sensors, namely probes that are sensitive to the concentration of oxygen, the signals of which are utilized to control the oxygen elimination process until stopping it when the desired concentration is reached.
This and other characteristics will further relate to a simple form of the invention given as indicated, which is not binding, on the scope of this patent.